


Seb's Naughty List

by BlindBandit44



Series: The "As Fluffly as Mormor can get" Mormor one-shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas fic, Crossdressing, Fluff, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, One Sided Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pillow Fucking, Porn, Sexy Seb, but its really just for the porn, light come play, santa dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim misses Sebastian's Family Christmas, that puts him on the 'naughty list'. You know what happens to naughty boys, right? Coal? No, you get denied by the worlds sexiest sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seb's Naughty List

I groan as I look at the time, then hastily grab my mobile out of my pocket. It’s well past midnight and I promised Seb I would be home hours ago for his stupid family Christmas dinner shit. And sure enough there is five missed calls and twelve unread text messages. All ranging from ‘Hey, where are you?’ to ‘I’m fucking polishing my guns, babe. Get home before I forget I love you, you twat’. 

I hesitate for a second before deciding to just pocket the bloody phone once again. I’ve worked hours past what I told Seb, with my ringer on silent. Now probably isn’t the best time to give a quick check-up call. I lazily clean off the remaining paperwork off my desk, down the last half a gulp of cold coffee (when did I get that? At like, four o’clock?), and head out of my office, to the road, and get in one of my men's cars.

“Take me home.” I mutter to the driver, who smiles politely and speeds out of the parking garage. I rest my head on the back of the seat, the long day (and night, I suppose) catching up to me. I’m just about to doze off when the driver pulls up to mine and Seb’s flat. I give a half hearted thanks and shuffle inside.

“Bastian?” I call into the dark flat. “Bastian, are you here?” I walk into the kitchen and flip on the lights. I let out a heavy sigh, no response, Seb must be out with his family still. I go to check the fridge for something to eat before bed, but as I put my hand on the handle I see a sticky note right smack in front of my face with Sebastian's sorry attempt of chicken-scratch he calls hand writing.

_Naughty List:  
Jimmy xoxo_

I rip off the little sticky note, trying to figure out what the hell Seb is going on about. ‘Naughty List’ would generally mean he’s bloody well pissed off at me. But the stupid ‘xoxo’ Seb usually only puts in text’s when hes alone is the flat and horny as all get out. So, pissy, horny, Seb? Hiding in our flat? Leaving me flirty Christmas notes? Just as my brain pieces everything together I hear a sharp crack coming from a hand slapping the kitchen table behind me. I turn around, but just about instantly drop to the floor at the sight of Seb.

He’s got the skankiest excuse of a Santa outfit on I’ve ever seen. A tiny little red velvet skirt with white fluffy trim along the bottom that just barley covers the bits I really want to see. He’s got fucking thigh-high white stockings, with lace all along the top, and so help me god his overtly hairy legs only make it sexier. He’s bare chested, with a flimsy classic red and white Santa hat on, giving me the most seductive, hair raising, knee trembling, dick hardening glare of my life.

“Jimmy.” Seb grunts. His voice rough, like a song of sex. I fall back, leaning against the fridge behind me.

“So, I made your naughty list, eh tiger?” I thank the lord my voice comes out must steadier than my damn knees. I hastily push myself back up. But just as quickly Seb saunters, fucking saunters, hips swaying and everything, over to me and pushing me right back into the fridge.

Seb lowers that devilish mouth to my ear and lets out a hot breath. “Jimmy. Baby. You left me alone. With my parents.” And then he bites down hard on my earlobe. Sucking it into that damned mouth and teasing it with a purpose.

“I, ah, I got caught up.” I was going to elaborate, but before I can even think about it, I’m being picked up, taken into the living room, and promptly thrown on the sofa.

Seb looms over me, and I would be lying if I didn’t say the tent in that iddy biddy skirt didn’t grab my attention more than the hungry look in Sebs eyes.

“Mum told me today she thinks you dominate in the bedroom.” Sebastian's voice is low, rough, and thick.

All I can do is smirk, “Oh, baby, has your mum been watching our tapes? Thought we hid those better than that.” And at that, Sebs entire face goes red, his eyes practically on fire.

“I do not bow down to you, James.” He spits my name, but that oh-so-lovely bulge in that holier-than-thou skirt twitches to life.

“Oh, and you wanted to prove mummy wrong by dressing up in a skanky skirt for daddy?” I practically purr, reaching out to cup my hands around Sebs massive thighs, teasing the lacy top of his stockings. “You’re doing a wonderful job, tiger.”

“No.” Seb grumbles. “I’m fucking horny. Needed your attention before I did this.” And before I can even ask what this is, Seb turns around, and hikes up his pretty little skirt, showing matching red, lacy panties, and wiggles, and by wiggle, I mean _wiggles_ out of them. Giving me the hottest view of his arse I’ve ever seen. Then he smooths the skirt back down (bloody tease) and tosses the lacy panties over his shoulder, which land directly on my straining lap. 

I pick them up, groaning, as Seb walks back over to me. “Now, Jimmy.” His voice completely business like, except for that sinfully low pitch. “I’m not letting you come tonight.” My cock twitches at the threat, and I groan unvolinarily as I toss the panties aside. “But I expect to come twice tonight.”

I swear I had a snappy retort to that, but any ounce of brain power I have went straight to my cock, because hot damn, those long, muscular legs of Sebs have fallen to either side of my thighs, hugging them tight. And, with my trousers unbelievably tight, Seb grabs my wrists to put over my head, gives the sexiest lap dance I’ve ever witnessed. The pressure of his thighs squeezing against mine is perfect, and his all-too-free cock jumps and twitches at the slightest friction. Seb rubs lazy circles on my wrist as he completely latches onto my throat, just above the collar of my shirt. With the persistent sucks, nips, and licks he’s giving to the one spot, I’m sure to have a big purple bruise, visible to everyone and their dog, for weeks, and Sebastian knows it.

Soon, before I even get the chance to think about controlling myself, I’m thrusting my hips forward to meet Sebs sweet rotating hips. And, about as quick as the explicitly fantastic sensation lasts, he jumps right off my lap and smirking down at me. Watching me frantically thrust into open air, trying to find Sebs wonderful heat again.

“Oh, baby. I’d tell you I’m going to take care of you. But boys on the naughty list don’t get that.” Seb practically sings, his voice overtly sultry and smooth.

“Do you want me to beg, tiger?” I ask, my voice coming out more like a whimper than a question, though.

“You’ll be doing plenty of that. Won't do you any good, though, you naughty boy.” Seb tells me, and just fucking ‘cause, he grabs himself through that damned skirt, slowly tugging himself impossibly harder. My head falls back and I groan like a whore, just the way that works Seb up, not quite ready to fall into his little game just yet.

But, jokes on me when I lift my head back up, only to get an eye full of Seb completely naked, turned back around the other way, and bending over to do God knows what, because I’m to focused on the bloody butt plug shoved up his arse. He must have slid around my lap much more carefully than I thought earlier, because I had no idea the damn thing was even there. 

“Thats not open for you Jimmy.” Sebastian tells me with a smile, “I plan on allowing you to watch me fuck myself later tonight. Just because. But first, get on your knees. Now.” I’m so desperate, I don’t even bother arguing. I haven't begged yet, so I’m not completely playing along with Sebs game. 

Seb walks over to me and takes himself in hand. I can see the precome beading the head of his cock. Holding himself steady, Seb takes the head of his cock and wipes it across both cheeks, painting my face with the small amounts of precome leaking out of his massive dick.

“Open.” Seb grunts, putting his now precome-less head on my lips, his hips twitching in anticipation, and I know he wants nothing more than to fuck my throat. And God help me, that’s all I want right now too.

I open wide and take two thirds the length of his long shaft in one swallow. Running my tongue relentlessly over the underside, torturing that sensitive vein running down his prick. I thrust my mouth back and forth, giving Seb a quick rhythm, and he meets every one with a thrust from his own hips. The musky taste of precome is quick back in my mouth, and I know Seb is close. I take my hands and grab two handfuls of that way too gorgeous arse and massage the flesh in my hands. Keeping it just as rough as I know he likes it, before I venture deeper and slide my finger over that butt plug, giving Seb that little bit of friction. But, just as seb moans in pleasure, I must have broken one of his unspoken ‘I’m the dominate one now’ rules because he’s out of my mouth, leaving me empty and confused. And then Seb is frantically, and completely gracelessly, jerking off, and quickly coming all over my face and shirt (and it takes approximately zero effort to simply forget I’m wearing my favorite work shirt). 

“Bed. Now.” Seb huffs, slightly out of breath, but gaining it back quickly. I’m so hard I follow his instructions once again, praying that Seb was only joking about the ‘not coming tonight’ thing, these trousers are really starting to become painful.

I go into our bedroom and stand in the middle of the floor, not particularly doing anything because I want to be good. I want Seb to let me come. 

Seb comes in behind me soon after. “Lie down, face up, and give me your hands.” He instructs, pulling two pairs of handcuffs out of our side table. I groan in anticipation, but quickly obey nonetheless. And, completely clothed and still covered in dried come, both hands are cuffed to the bedpost, and Seb spreads my legs and plops himself down right in between them.

“You look desperate, babe.” Seb says, his voice completely back to normal now, the smug bastard.

“B-Bastian.” I plead. My cock is begging to be touched. To be given some sort of friction. My voice cracks, and I’m writhing under Sebs stare.

“I told you. You don’t get to come tonight. Naughty boys don’t get to come. Naughty boys just get to enjoy the show.”

With that, I realize Sebastian is in the wrong line of business, he ought to be my torturerer, not my sniper. Because without any preamble, Seb has grabbed the pillow near my head, turned around and on his knees and elbows, arse up, clutching the pillow with one hand, and pulling the plug out of his arse with the other. And then, frankly coming out of no where, or maybe I’m so bloody desperate I’m missing more of my surroundings than I thought, Seb pulls out a large, red and white, Santa dildo. And if I had only one touch I would have come right then.

Seb quickly finds his already stretched entrance, sliding the Santa dildo so slowly I find it painful. It feels like hours before the entire thing is up Sebs arse. But I only get the sight for a half a second before he pulls back out, slowly, but still faster than when he pushed it in. And just when I think Sebs slow teases were bad, the pace changed in the blink of an eye, and Seb is fucking himself hard. The force of his own thrusts is shaking the bed, and with each thrust, Seb fucks his already, once again, fully hard cock on, now that I look at it, my pillow. All I can do is whimper and lazily hump the empty air above me while I watch him. 

It’s all too much. But not nearly enough. I’m so hard, and so desperate for release. My whimpers and groans are getting louder and louder, but it seems Seb can't even hear me, hes nearly as desperate as I am. Seb tosses my come-covered pillow aside, and frantically strokes himself. Matching the rhythm of the dildo to the rhythm of his hand. I’m so far gone, when Seb finally comes, I scream from pure over stimulation. 

Both of us are breathing hard, neither of us saying anything. Seb flops down beside me, takes out the dildo and tosses it on the floor, naked and covered in his own mess, and pulls the duvet up and around his body. I realize Seb plans on just leaving me here, hard, aching, and fucking handcuffed to our bed!

“Sebby!” My voice is totally shot. “Please Sebby! Don’t leave me like this!”

Seb rolls over slightly, peeking at me with one eye. And he must really pity me because he chuckles softly, grabs the key out of the side table, unlocks one cuff, and puts the key back in the drawer. 

But one hand is more than enough! By the time I’ve undone my button and zip on my trousers with one hand, Seb is snoring beside me. But I can barely focus as my sore cock is finally freed from hell. I barely get two strokes in, and I’m coming hard in my pants. My vision goes white, and I’m vaguely aware Seb is telling me to quiet the fuck down. 

But I’m exhausted. I don’t even care. With one hand still cuffed to the bed, my completely come covered clothes still on, and my now flaccid and very spent penis hanging out, I fall asleep as the most content man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest addition to Jim and Sebs fluffy times together! Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> I'm American! This is not Beta'd or brit picked!


End file.
